


Stuck With Me

by sinofwriting



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jeff is unable to focus on anything but her words, "He looks a lot like you."
Relationships: Jeff Wittek/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Stuck With Me

“He looks a lot like you.” The cashier remarks, as he slides his card.   
Jeff shoots her a smile, before looking at the sleeping six year old on his hip. “Thank you.”   
She nods, passing him is receipt and then bag. “Have a good day.”   
“You too ma’am.” 

It’s not until he’s behind the wheel of his car that what she said registers in his brain. He looks in the rear view mirror at Andrew, unable to stop himself from smiling at the sight of the boy despite the internal panic he’s having. 

He’s barely able to focus on driving home, the words playing on repeat in his head. Arriving at the house, he’s on autopilot as he parks, gets Andrew and the grocery bag, locks the car, walks into the house, locks the front door, sets the bag down on the counter, and puts Andrew to bed. 

He’s standing in the living room when he’s snapped out of it by someone saying his name. “Jeff, is everything okay?”   
He nods, walking towards Y/N and pulling her into his arms. “Yeah, I just,” he clears his throat, feeling himself start to tear up. “When we were checking out the cashier told me that Andrew looked like me and I don’t know it just really stuck, you know?”   
He can’t see it but she smiles, “he does look like you.”   
“Yeah.” He chuckles, pulling back from her so they’re face to face. “Gives us an idea of what the next one will look like.” His eyes fall down to her stomach.   
Her heart warms at his words and how easily he had accepted Andrew and became a dad to him. 

“We don’t know yet.”   
“I know, that’s why I bought the test. It’s on the counter.” He tilts his head towards the kitchen.   
When she doesn’t leave to grab it, his eyebrows furrow. “Do you not want to be,”   
He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before she cuts him off. “No, Jeff, that’s not why.” She glances toward the kitchen. “It’s the opposite. I’m scared that it’ll say negative when this is something I want so bad. That we want so bad.”   
He gently cups her face, “how about you take it in the morning and for tonight we let ourselves live in a world where you’re pregnant, which I’m pretty sure you are.”   
She smiles at him, shoulders dropping. “That sounds nice.”   
“Yeah, now let's climb into bed and talk baby names. I’m thinking Peach if it’s a girl.”   
“We are not making our daughter Peach, Jeffrey Wittek!” She exclaims, following him into the bedroom.   
“Candy?” He offers.   
“Jeff!”


End file.
